


Two Peas in a Pod

by kemoiunder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Just two boys playing with some dogs, WHO DOESNT LOVE DOGS, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Kyoutani may seem like a bit of a thug, but he won't let that stop him from hanging out with people. Especially when it comes to dogs.





	Two Peas in a Pod

Kentarou was ready for the day. 

It had been quite some time since he had hung out with anyone besides his family. Not even his own teammates really wanted to hang out with him, apparently he was too scary. Sure, Kentarou looked a bit like a thug, but that didn't mean he was one. Of course, the same could also be said for his companion for the day; thug-like.

"Yo Ken! Waiting long?" Kentarou looked up to see his companion for the day, bleached mohawk shining in the sun for all to see. He couldn't remember how the ace of Nekoma and he got to be friends, maybe it was expected with the both of their looks to bond? Kentarou shook his head as he raised his hand in a high-five greeting, which Yamamoto Taketora eagerly returned in a nice-sounding slap. Kentarou grinned at the sound, the two of them made it their normal greeting to another, a nice, clean high-five.

"Great! Where we headin' today? It's been a while since I've been to the country, probably since our last practice match with the crows." Kentarou chuckled at the rivalry that Nekoma and Karasuno often displayed to the other teams. Ever since he and the rest of the second years went up a grade and the third years graduated it had been fun to egg each other on with practice matches. Nekoma and Seijou were surprisingly well-matched for each other, and it had even spurred on training camps for the three teams along with the occasional addition of Fukurodani and even Date Kou.

The Miyagi and Tokyo prefectures were very friendly with one another, often having friendly competitions of their own, along with the regularly scheduled Interhigh's and Nationals of course. 

Today was special though, this was a day Kentarou was going to show Yamamoto where he went on his off days, his sanctuary. He had shown Aone Takanobu a while back, and it been a big hit with the stoic blond. He could only hope that Yamamoto would also enjoy it.

The two conversed about various things, thankfully Yamamoto didn't mind that Kentarou didn't reply too often, he was mostly nervous about showing one of his secrets to the other boy. 

"So, where we goin', big guy?" Yamamoto always had a way with words, and Kentarou smirked lightly at the inquisitive tone. They were almost there, and Kentarou pointed to the sign that they were crawling up on.

The words, 'Matsushima Animal Shelter', made Yamamoto chuckle, "Of course you're taking me to look at animals, this is very you, Ken."

Kentarou also chuckled as he pushed the door open, "Not just look, Tora."

Yamamoto looked confused as he and Kentarou made their way into the animal shelter then, the lady at the front desk looking up and smiling, "Kyoutani-san, a pleasure as always to see you. You've brought a different friend this time?"

Kentarou nodded as he and Yamamoto were quickly let into the door that led to the hallway of dogs. Another woman met them as they walked past a cubicle that had a bunch of leashes and bins of what looked like treats.

What happened then was a whirlwind of the usual for Kentarou. They both picked out a dog to take out of their cages, leashes secure, and went out the back door that led to the shelter's huge plot of land that they usually let the dogs out into. Yamamoto had chosen a German shepherd looking mix, Kentarou chose another pitbull, like he usually did. He loved playing with the dogs that people usually shied away from, to let those adorable puppies out to be the best dogs that they can be.

Kentarou tried to come here multiple times a week, after practice, on the weekends, whenever he could so he could play with the dogs at the shelter. He loved it. 

The two of them walked the dogs, played with the dogs, had a lot of fun. By the time they both decided to go back in, it was getting into the late afternoon. The ladies at the shelter said goodbye to the two of them, so the two boys left the animal shelter.

It wasn't until the two of them were walking past a food stand that Kentarou heard a stomach growl, from both below and to the side of him. The two boys started laughing. As they were waiting in line to order their food, Yamamoto said, "I'm so glad you decided to take us there."

Kentarou smirked, "I knew you'd enjoy it. You seemed the type."

Kentarou was sure that Yamamoto would enjoy the animal shelter. No one could say no to playing with beautiful dogs. Especially Kentarou. Or even boys likes him and Yamamoto, or even like him and Aone.

The two boys talked about miscellaneous things while they ate, and it wasn't until they got back to the train station for Yamamoto to catch the train to head home when Kentarou put his hand up for a high-five. Yamamoto met it with a grin, "I'll text you, but we gotta do this again. It was fun, Ken."

Kentarou met Yamamoto's grin with one of his own, "Yeah. I'll see you later, Tora."

Sure, Kentarou looked like a bit of a thug, but he could still get along well with people. Just look at his friends. He wouldn't trade them for anything.


End file.
